


The Art of Cuddling

by writiana



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Spencer Reid Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writiana/pseuds/writiana
Summary: Spencer loves to cuddle. Here are three of his favorite snuggle positions.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 134





	The Art of Cuddling

_**Spooning**_  
  
It didn’t take a genius to know Spencer _loved_ to be the little spoon.  
  
He loved the feeling of protection it brought to him. After long days, weeks even, spent protecting other people, it was nice to end the night with you wrapped around him.  
  
“ _You’re like… my backpack_ ,” he said one night, clearly drifting off.  
  
Although it was very obvious Spencer loved to be the little spoon, he, a literal genius, was not the one to figure it out.  
  
He came home one night, tired and exhausted from a long day. Up until this point, he would always spoon you, pressing your back to his chest and putting a hand under your shirt on your stomach to feel your breaths. He had been doing it every night, and you weren’t complaining. You weren’t necessarily opposed to being the little spoon either. But that night as Spencer pulled you into his chest, something seemed off.  
  
You turned in his arms, resting your head on his chest as you looked up at him. You gently cupped his cheek and rubbed soft circles on his cheek.  
  
“Are you okay, gorgeous?” you asked him gently.  
  
Spencer blushed. He always blushed when you called him something like ‘gorgeous’ or ‘beautiful boy.’ He wasn’t quite used to the compliments.  
  
“Do you wanna talk about it?”  
  
“Not really,” he sighed, “I don’t know what I want. Well…”  
  
You grabbed his hand and started running soft circles on it, urging him to continue.  
  
“I want to feel _protected_.”  
  
Without saying another word, you positioned yourself behind him and wrapped your arms around his torso as you entangled your legs with his.  
  
“Better?” you asked softly.  
  
You couldn’t see it, but in that moment, Spencer wanted to cry. Not because he didn’t love the feeling of being spooned, but because he didn’t know how badly he wanted this and now that he did, everything he was feeling was overwhelming.  
  
He nodded silently, but you didn’t need him to say anything. You had just discovered that Spencer loved to be spooned.  
  
_**Koala Kuddles**_  
  
As much as Spencer loved being spooned, that wasn’t his favorite cuddle position.  
  
Spencer’s favorite way to cuddle was when the two of you were facing each other with both your arms and legs wrapped around each other. You would usually tuck your head into his neck or lay it on his chest, or he would do those things to you.  
  
He was never sure what to call this position, but you called it koala style, and it stuck. This was how the two of you fell asleep every night since the very first time you shared a bed.  
  
You remember being nervous that night, the night you first stayed at his place. You had stayed late to watch a movie, and Spencer had suggested you stay the night. You said yes without hesitation, but when it was starting to near bedtime, you started to worry.  
  
You didn’t necessarily think you were imposing or anything, but you just felt like an _intruder_. You didn’t want to be in the way of Spencer’s nightly routine, and the last thing you wanted was to be in the way while he was sleeping.  
  
After you had changed into some extra comfy clothes he had and brushed your teeth, you stood awkwardly next to his bed while you waited for him to come out of the bathroom. You could tell he was surprised to see you standing there when he walked out, but he didn’t say anything about it.  
  
“Uh,” you looked down at your hands, “what side of the bed do you sleep on?”  
  
“The right,” he smiled. All he could think about was how adorable you were being, and how cute you looked in his clothes.  
  
You got under the covers making sure you were on the left side of the bed, trying to stay on that side. Spencer shut off the light and joined you in bed, smiling as he turned to face you.  
  
“No cuddles?” he teased.  
  
Your cheeks heated up as you scooted towards him, but you started giggling when Spencer rushed to grab you and pull you closer. You both wrapped yourselves around each and you started kissing slowly until you fell asleep.  
  
Every time you fell asleep together after that, it was the same.  
  
_**Lap Pillow**_  
  
Spencer was very clingy when it was just the two of you.  
  
Well, he was _always_ clingy, but more so when you were alone. He always had to be touching you in some way. He was always sneaking up behind you to hug you while you cooked, playing with your hands, and his favorite thing to do while you were distracted was to lay his head on your lap.  
  
You did a lot of writing for work, and oftentimes you’d find yourself working on drafts at home after dinnertime or on weekends. Spencer respected the fact that you had to work extra hours at home, Lord knows he was the last person allowed to complain about working extra hours, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still clingy.  
  
One night, he was a little too impatient to wait for you to finish up and cuddle him. You were editing a document, and he snuck his way between your arms and put his head on your lap.  
  
“Is this okay?” he said softly, not wanting to be in the way.  
  
You smiled at him, bringing a hand to his head and scratching behind his ears. You see, Spencer was like a giant puppy. He loved head pets and scratches behind the ears.  
  
“Of course it is, bubba.”  
  
His eyes began to shut, you could tell he was worn out. You wished you could whisk him away to bed and hold him close as he fell asleep, but you really needed to finish your editing.  
When you weren’t typing, you ran your hand through his hair. You tugged through it softly and twisted at the ends, causing soft sighs to leave Spencer’s mouth. You noticed the content smile on his face, and you were happy to be able to bring him some peace.  
  
Ever since that night, every time you had a lot of work to do at home, or even just when the two of you were watching tv together, Spencer would lay his head on your lap and silently hope and pray for head pets.  
  
While this wasn’t necessarily his favorite way to cuddle, it definitely felt extremely intimate to Spencer.


End file.
